Break In
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Clint gets a call about someone breaking into his and Phil's old place. When he goes to investigate said incident he gets something he was never expecting.


**Break In**

**Pairing: Clint/Coulson**

**Including: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers and Thor**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Language, Angst, M/M Situations**

**A/N: Inspired by Halestorm's Break In. It's a beautiful song, listen to it!**

**Summary: Clint gets a call about someone breaking into his and Phil's old place. When he goes to investigate said incident he gets something he was never expecting.**

* * *

For the past week and four days Clint's neighbors have been informing him that a man in a suit has been coming in and out of his home that he shared with Phil.

At first, Clint brushes it off as one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. guys taking out all of Phil's classified files.

"_It's either Hollings or Cassidy, so I'm just not going to worry about it." Clint shakes his head._

_Tony furrows his brow, "If someone was coming in my house, I'd want to know about it."_

"_If someone was coming in your house you would know about it because J.A.R.V.I.S. would tell you." Clint points out._

_Tony shrugs knowing the archer does have a point._

After a week Clint breaks and decides that he really does need to go check on their – his home.

"_I'm going to go see what's going on." Clint tells the others at the dinner table. It's shwarma night._

"_Good." Natasha pats his thigh, "You should know what's going on over there."_

"_I can install cameras if you want." Tony says around a bite of pita bread._

"_Tony, don't talk with your mouth full." Steve scolds the younger/older male. Tony takes another enormous bite and chews with his mouth open to annoy the super soldier. Steve rolls his eyes then turns his attention to Clint, "Are you going to go alone?"_

"_I haven't decided that yet." Clint shakes his head, "I kind of want to."_

"_Just let us know, buddy." Bruce smiles at him from across the table, "We wouldn't want something happening to our archer."_

"_If you do wish for someone to accompany you, I would be most delighted to." Thor offered before taking yet another shwarma; it was his fourth…fifth?_

"_I'll let you know, Thor." Clint nodded, smiling back at Bruce then to the demi-god currently stuffing his face._

It just takes him those extra three days to gather enough courage and strength to decide that he really should go alone.

Tasha offers to go with him, but Clint just shakes his head. He needs to do this alone. This is their place, and he going to be the one throwing, whoever is vandalizing their place, out.

_ "I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Clint smiles and shrugs._

_ "You could be killed." Tasha says bluntly._

_ "They would try to kill me. Try being that operative word." Clint smirks._

_ "It could be Loki in disguise, and he uses you like a puppet again." Tony offers. The other four avengers throw pillows at him as hard as they can, since that is a very sensitive subject and is not to be brought up around the archer. Thor's must have had a rock in it because Tony rubs his jaw in agony._

_ "Thanks for the reminder, but I don't think that will happen for a long time." Clint slaps Tony on the head with his own pillow and leaves the room with a laugh because Tony is grumbling and the others aren't really caring._

When Clint arrives the door is locked, but the light in the kitchen is on and burning bright. He takes a deep breath and pushes his key into the lock, fingers on his knife as he turns the key to unlock the door.

Quietly Clint pushes the door open, and he steps inside. Nothing's missing, even in the dark he can tell that. It's been months since he's been inside the home, and if he's honest it feels really good. There's something lingering today that wasn't here when he was here before. Something safe and familiar.

Clint hears a small meow. He looks down to see their cat, Hawkson – a name Phil thought fit the kitty – sitting next to their puppy, Ranger. The two were supposed to be in the backyard, which is the only place Clint's been lately.

Clint pets the animals then continues on his way to the kitchen. When he steps in, there's no one there. Clint furrows his brow, "I could have missed them…"

"Missed who?"

Clint freezes. There are only two people that have the ability to sneak up on him and Natasha is not here.

"Agent Barton, who have you missed?"

It takes a minute for his brain to tell his feet to turn around, so he can know for sure. So he can see those blue/green eyes that have been haunting him day and night.

Clint turns around slowly, afraid that it's a ghost, correction _his_ ghost, but it's not. Clint stares at the man feeling tears prick at his eyes.

"Clint."

"You – you're…what?" Clint stammers.

"I got better." Phil chuckles somberly.

In a moment Clint has his arms wrapped around Phil, his head buried in the other man's neck, and he's fucking crying, but he couldn't keep the tears away even if he tried. Phil wraps one arm around the archer while the other goes to his head, fingers running through his sandy hair.

"I thought I lost you." Clint whimpers. It's the only thing he can say besides Phil's name. Phil just shushes and soothes him.

The man's arms feel so good. So right. _'I'm home.'_ Clint's thinks as Phil pulls back just a little. He presses his lips to Clint's and _fuck,_ if it doesn't make all the pain that Clint's been going through just disappear.

Clint doesn't want to pull away even if it's only to let him breathe, and Phil laughs breathlessly when he hears him whine because of it.

"Air is a good thing, Clint."

"Your lips are better, Phil."

They're smiling goofily at each other, but it doesn't matter because Phil is alive. He's alive, and he's right there. Right in Clint's arms. Thank goodness for worrisome neighbors.


End file.
